Hope Fades
by Gunslinger Exile
Summary: Fry never did die on that godfrosaken planet, she made her escape on a merc ship that had been tracking Riddick for a while. Five years after her escape, while searching for Riddick, Carolyn Fry discovers a threat that could destory all life within the ga


**I finally decided to start my Pitch Black/Riddick fanfic, I got the idea while I was brainstorming plots with a friend of mine. I found it odd they never really showed that Fry had died, cause I liked her so much I decided to right a fic where she lives. Yeah. Well I hope you guys like it**

**-Kiku**

**

* * *

**

**Hope Fades**

**Chapter One; Escape**

Fry watched as Riddick's figure disappeared as she was dragged off by the monster, holding back tears she pulled out a shiv she had stored on her person and put her hands behind her back. _Please work_, with one swift motion she pulled the blade across cutting the creatures arm off. It screamed in pain and flew off leaving Fry to drop to the ground, wincing in pain, "Fuck" she hissed. It was then when she heard the sound of the skiff's engines start and the lights being flicked on, she could feel the anger building up in her chest. She was still alive and they were leaving without her. Spitting out blood she grabbed the jar of glow worms she somewhat managed to drag along with her and began running, in hopes of getting to them before it was to late.

The screeches from the alien's began ringing in her ears, as she swiftly skidded around a corner despite the pain where the alien had stabbed her. It was hopeless deep down in her gut she knew by the time she got there they would have already been out of this planet's gravitational field and she'd be left here to die. While the alien's attention was on the skiff housing Riddick and the others she ducked behind a couple of bins splashing water on her wound to get rid of the blood. They track by blood right, the way she saw it get rid of the blood and she'll have a better chance at finding some way out of here.

Hearing the skiff's engines disappear, and the rain fall even harder, Fry felt a large lump form in her throat, her body began to shake and tears began to build up in her eyes. "Fucking hell" she whispered, "I don't want to die here…I don't want to die on a dead planet" she just sat there hiding in the darkness as the aliens began killing each other and eating the ones that were already dead. It had been at least an hour-which to Fry seemed like an eternity-since the skiff left when a sound like the skiffs engines reached her ears. _What! Another ship?...did Riddick come back for me?...no…he probably thinks I'm dead_. Carolyn looked up at the sky and saw bright lights heading towards her, flashing on aliens causing them to screech in pain and dive into the shadows.

_A…Merc ship?_ Eyes widening, the blonde stood up squinting slightly as the ship laded not to far away from her current position. With a renewed hope, Carolyn grabbed the jar of glow worms and began sprinting towards the Merc ship, despite the pain from her wound. Having almost fallen flat on her face three times, the blonde smiled joyfully at the sight of the Merc ship only to run into something solid and fall backwards.

"Hey…what the fuck are you doing here!" an angry voice shouted.

Fry looked up her eyes narrowed, "Trying to get off this piece of rock! Now get the fuck back on your ship!" she shouted back standing up, pain shining brightly in her blue eyes. The Merc only snorted as two others emerged from the ship, on walking a couple of meters away from it while the other join the obvious captain. "Listen, if you don't get your ass onto that ship right now you wont live to see the light of day"

Before the Merc could reply the screeching call of the aliens erupted into the air, causing Fry to cringe and all the Mercs to look around in confusion, "What was that?"

"You don't want to know, you fucking well don't want to know" Fry stated, there seemed to be as if time stopped for a second, when the noise of rain beating heavily upon wings appeared and another screech. The Merc that had wandered out looked around frantically before gasping and backing up, another screech erupted into the air and a alien swooped down taking the Merc with it.

It didn't take Fry to get them on the ship now, she just ran up the ramp with the two Mercs trailing behind her. _At least I'll be off this planet…for good_, she thought dryly her vision becoming blurry. One of the Mercs walked up to her once the ship was off the ground and sat down next to her putting a hand on her shoulder in a attempt to try and steady her from falling over, "You alright…that's one nasty wound you've got here…hey were you on that transport ship that crashed here?" he asked.

The captain snorted looking over his shoulder, "Jason shut up already will you, get her to the sickbay and get Kelly to treat her wounds, we can ask her about Riddick later"

_Riddick! They're hunting Riddick?_ Fry's eyes widened and she whacked Jason's hand from her shoulder, "I'm fine…" she spat that was a lie, her head was spinning and her vision was getting burrier by the second she felt like she was about to collapse. Jason's outline was becoming blurred as she saw him move slightly, trying to get her to stand up, grunting the blonde used the Merc to help her stand. Taking a step forward, Fry's head began to spin even faster and her knees became weak, rubbing her forehead she tried to walk on only to gasp her eyes wide and just fall to the floor.

"How is she?"

Kelly frowned looking over her shoulder at Jason, her deep green eyes narrowing, "Jason give me some room, will you. She'll be fine but she has lost a lot of blood, whatever was on that planet did a number on her" she announced. "You can get what information you want out of her later, right now let the poor woman rest!" she order silently ushering the other Merc out of the room.

When the door shut, Fry shifted her eyes opening slowly, "Where…?" it room she was in wasn't big but it was mostly white. Fry cringed as she attempted to sit up, her whole upper body wrapped up in bandages. Crimson tainted the purity of the white bandages where she was stabbed by those aliens, snorting she swung her legs over the bed so they hung on the side and glanced around trying to find her top. But it was no where in sight, "For the love of god" she mumbled distastefully, sliding off the bed, she quietly searching a few cupboards in hopes of finding a shirt of sorts. Once finding a plain white t-shirt, she slid it on and began towards the metal door leading out of the bright room of death.

The door slid open and fry stuck her head out, there was no one there so she presumed all of the Mercs were on the bridge. No doubt they were planning on dropping her off at the nearest planet where she'd be safe, Fry wouldn't let that happened, if they were hunting Riddick there was no doubt they'd end up catching up to him right? So if she could stick around them long enough she'd be able to see him again. She wanted to see him again, she wanted to yell and scream at him, she wanted to ask why he didn't even try to save her when he could have and she wanted to know if Jack was ok.

Slowly making her way bridge, Fry leaned up against the door her eyes watching the Mercs. The first to notice her was Jason, he notified their captain before silently staring at her. This only got him a 'Fuck off asshole' glare in return. The captain resembled Johns in a way, he was the same build and had the same eyes, his face and hair were different. Black spiked up hair and a somewhat fair complexion told Fry that he was probably in his mid-twenties. Getting up from his seat he walked over to her tossing a cigarette as he did so, "So care to tell us why exactly a pretty thing like you was doing on that planet?" he asked.

Fry scoffed brushing strands of dirty blonde hair away from her eyes, "You want the long version of the short version?" she asked with a smirk.

"Don't get cocky with me" he snapped glaring. Fry shook her head crossing her arms across her chest, "A name would be nice" she stated.

"Axel, now answer the question love" He replied with a strong English accent, not the posh kind. Fry nodded her eyes momentarily closing. _I can't tell them the truth, or else they'll dump me on the nearest planet they can find…think Fry think. _Biting down hard on her bottom lip, the blonde began running through a list of possible stories…

"Well here goes..."

* * *

**Finally done! x.x that took me almost forever, cause I kept on rewriting the intro to it!...bleh...well now that's that is done I'll go finish the first Chapter of 'The Gravity Of Love'...I keep on putting it off...accidentally...really...Anyways R&R peoples :D**


End file.
